Pockets exist on many articles of clothing for holding or storing a wide variety of items, from car keys to wallets to electronic devices. On gym or workout attire, pockets are less frequently employed, if at all. This is because of the dynamic environment in which they are used. Loose articles in a pocket tend to fall out, or to slap irritatingly against a user who jogs, stair steps, plays racquetball or basketball, etc.
Some athletes use a specific independent holder that straps on to the user separate from their clothing. For example, a holder for an electronic device, such as a cell phone or an audio player, typically utilizes an elastic band that can be strapped to a user's arm. This holder usually has a firm fit over the cell phone device that it encloses, and the holder usually presses directly against the user's skin or clothing, in order to securely hold the contents, e.g., cell phone, and prevent excessive motion, e.g., during jogging. If the holder is strapped to a user's arm, it may be difficult to access the face of the electronic device, in order to operate it because either it is immovably strapped to the user, or the position, location, or orientation of the electronic device is not convenient for viewing by the wearer. In addition, some of these holders require an uncomfortable tightness of the circumferential strap in order to remain secure, thereby seeming more like a tourniquet than a holder.
If a user employs a holder for an article, such as an electronic device, during a strenuous activity, then a user will most likely be producing a substantial amount of perspiration and moisture during the activity. Some device holders utilize a waterproof casing to protect the electronic device from the perspiration and moisture, which might otherwise interfere with the operation of the electronic device or permanently damage the electronic device. As a result of the non-breathable pocket and/or electronic device resting directly against the garment worn, or against the user's skin, an uncomfortable wet patch forms thereunder.